How to Draw a 2-Point Perspective
How to Draw a 2-Point Perspective The directions are to help future architects, designers, and artists represent a 3D object on a 2D surface by drawing a 2-point perspective efficiently and accurately. The ideas of architects, designers, and artists are represented through models, and drawings in order to appeal to the client. Drawings such as plans, sections, elevations, and linear perspectives help convey those ideas. A 2-point perspective is a type of a linear perspective. A 2-point perspective is used to represents a 3D object in space on a 2D surface with the use of intersecting lines that are drawn vertically and horizontally and that are emitted from 2 vanishing points. Material White Paper – Choose '''an 8.5” x 11” sheet of paper or larger. Pencil – Start''' with a lighter pencil. · Pencils vary in value and hardness. · Lines range from - to: 8B (softest yet darkest), 5B, 2B, HB (regular number 2 pencil), 2H (hardest yet lightest). Eraser – Choose 'a small Pentel Hi-Polymer eraser or a small Paper Mate Pink Pearl eraser. Eraser Shield – The shield is used to erase mistakes without ruining other marks. Ruler '– '''The length of the ruler depends on the size of paper that will be used, but a straight edge can be substituted. '''Tips · DRAW LIGHTLY in order to fix any mistakes you might make. · Use a ruler or straight edge for support instead of free handing the drawing, for sharp lines and edges. Directions ''' 1. '''Mark '''the center of your page with a horizontal line. Ø '''Keep the line straight and focused. 2. Dot 2 vanishing points at each end of the horizontal line and draw a circle around each dot so they are clearly spotted. Ø KEEP THE POINTS AS FAR APART AS POSSIBLE. Ø Caution: Vanishing points that are CLOSELY PLACED CAUSE A DISTORTED FEEL. 3. Draw '''a vertical line that '''intersects '''the horizontal line, this line that will be the front-most corner of the object/building. Ø Also, depending on where you '''place the vertical line, determine whether you want a bird’s eye view, an ant’s eye view or a person’s eye view. 4. Draw a''' line from the top of the vertical line to each vanishing point and then '''draw '''a line from the bottom of the vertical line to each vanishing point. 5. After drawing the lines leading to the vanishing points, '''draw vertical lines connecting the lines leading to the vanish point on the right to produce the right plane. 6. Draw another vertical line connecting the lines leading to the vanish point on the left. Ø Depending on where you place the vertical lines closing the planes, you can determine the size of the object. Ø Once planes are formed the object begins to appear in 3D. 7. Once the object is complete, you may repeat the steps to add extensions, and/or additional objects around the form already created. Ø Be sure to darken the lines of the objects to add depth and dimensionality, which allows for a clear representation.